dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zoev
Re:Policy categories I had known and forgotten about the duplicate categories. Whoops! On the subject of Category: Policies, do you think there is a need for anything on that page? I think it is just copied from Wikipedia, and while there are some useful guidelines, I'm not sure it's directly relevant to our site. Plus they are our number one contributor to wanted pages! 23:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Red links be gone! I've added a little bit to the guidelines, and shall get started on the removing the out dated policy pages. 00:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I've made a couple of changes, to make a bit more current. If you can make it better though go for it! 03:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Haha thanks~ Will do, although I haven't discovered anything not already covered in the wiki. New DLC asides of course. Tarachii 14:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Need Help Thanks again! I'm beginning to think that the Potent Lyrium Potion is thought of as the only way to make a profit. It's not, for a Dwarf Noble. Because an Aeducan can earn 2x revenue from Gorim, both the Greater Lyrium Potion (Morrigan level 9) and the Lyrium Potion (Morrigan when she joins) are not just profitable, but moreso than the Potent Lyrium Potion is for all other Warden types. Further, once a Dwarf Noble has a Rank-4 Herbalist in the party, his profit ability goes silly. Because of all this, I felt there was enough to say on Lyrium Potions for Profit to warrant its separate-page status. More so now since it looks like very few folks here have realized this before now. I've also redirected (successfully, even!) Gold Farming. Jellybug 13:06, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Companions. Thanks for the heads up on the forum my friend. We are discussing this on Talk:Companions Companions. Thanks for the heads up on the forum my friend. We are discussing this on Talk:Companions Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 15:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) MO!Money Np, :) :Actually treat it like any other item, use the iconmini template, I just renamed the item Soveriengs to Money and added tags. I am going to redo the pile of money icon though it looks uneven. 15:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: or , 10 ::What do you think? 16:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::There clear bg and flat :D 18:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Couple of things I wanted to write a quick response since I'm still on one hell of a weekend. And if I don't write this now you won't get a response for another few days. I am flexible with the Legendary Items page. What counts as Legendary or not is up to the authors. My opinion is this - the most two popular armor classes will be light for the rogues Wardens, cloth for the mage Wardens and massive armor for the warrior Wardens. I don't really see a lot of people wearing medium or heavy unless they have or want to. Re: Total armor. This is something that should be done. A few people have expressed interest in it but no one has gone through and made that calculation. The gotcha in this section is that some sets include helms whereas others dont. So the total armor might be misleading when comparing a tier 6 set that requires a helm vs a tier 7 set that does not. Re: Item Type. The type of the item (Heavy Helmet, Heavy Boots, etc) was originally in the template but taken out because it was cluttering out the Heavy Helmet page - all the helmets had Heavy Helmet on them. Removing it makes the Legendary Items ambiguous. At that time Legendary Items was categorized by type anyway so leaving it in wasn't a big deal for me. I'll put this back on my plate. I hope that answers your question. I'm still a little tipsy and maybe sense make not I. -- 09:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Troll Hey Zoev, Just a heads up, might want to keep an eye on 91.100.100.10 (maybe fake IP but who knows) - adding vulgarities to the Zevran page. Jmjimmy 20:45, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice job Nice rewrite of Queen Anora. I was going to fix her article but never got around to it, so it's great that you did! --George VI 03:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Need Help with "Other" items I have no idea what to do with Bedroom Key I've had this Bedroom Key my past 2 charachters and have no idea what its use is and can't seem to find it anywhere on this site. If you or anyone could help it'd be greatly appreciated. :Its for the bedroom right before it. If you have a rogue, it can be picked instead of opened with a key. Since this is a quest - they wanted to make sure you could get through it even without a rogue in your team -- 23:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I just came to let ya'll I figured out what to do with it after I learned that there is an easier way of finding things on this site.....the search dragon age wiki to the left >_<.Formoso88 00:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Approval templates Hollowness , with here new approval/disapproval concept, see here and tell me what you think :D, I am just loving the templates anyways who cares if they don't get implemented, if you leaving me hanging if not Hollowness , hehe, I love them :D 18:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ya, since then they changed the template (and recently, it was working to my liking before now I am not happy with it personally its like 1/2 there for me), with icons and some template with usage that gives a different font to the color #. Tierrie seems to like both the template (even with the different font) and the icons. Most of the nitty gritty of what is going on is under the approval of approval heading. Where I advise against the using the current template and go back to my simple one, but it look doubtful. : (sort of template I think we shoud use, no icons and simple) : current without icon : current with icon :They say the template is better though the template is more complete the usage is easier. If they used that template all I wanted was the same font and apparently that is not possible. But they seem very sure they want to use the template, but if the icons usage doesn't get used (which I don't thin it should) I see no point, personally. 23:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::wb, by the way :D 23:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well honestly I'd appreciate if you gave your p's and q's just because I got a bad wrap on this and got very much picked on and if people see there think like I do it might be fine, I really really advise against using the icons and the current template but what am I not an admin (just the creator of the based approval template) so I am over looked. 00:14, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Honestly, that sounds disappointing, for if the icon are going to be used it be minimal and maybe even none existent, I was hoping another admin say there opinion and maybe the bigger picture would be seen and see that thought it seem they want that template the usage won't really be used nor needed (so having this template even with its flaws is over done and the point of having it isn't used... why not have a template with less flaws easy usage and easy updating. But no now it just seems like my opinion even if it your doesn't matter cause 2 other people have decided on it). No instead, I feel less validated that another admin cannot even say their opinion on it with out being official and thought it appears to be 50/50 on the subject, our side doesn't count, so my opinion is even less than its worth then, great. I feel this site is more of a bureaucracy and it is disappointing. 00:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::But for the record, I did not intend for you to be as an issue in getting involved I post this message when everything was in conception stage with nothing agreed upon, you came to me and said you agreed and all I asked was to be validated in my concerns to the forums before it gets completely implemented, so I don't look like the only one who advises against it. I was told to get over myself just because of the things you and I agree upon (and maybe other) and now I feel less validated as a editor on this site and makes me very sad. Its nice to know I can be told off over concerns that you share with me, but at least I am not alone in my concerns/opinions over it, just too bad it is going to be kept for the talk pages only. 01:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think you are over analyzing this, there should be no reason why you can't give you opinion, that would mean my opinions is pointless cause 2 people decide against it? Sorry, I think you are more concerned about going against as a negative thing, if that is true than, I should never have an opinion on anything or back up anyone I agree with and let everything happen around me, if it is for the good or against the wiki, it's not my personality but I suppose that is a stand you are taking, though I feel there is no need of it (no reason to take a stand about anything), about the matter. I guess you just feel your opinion will cause negative feed back and I think it is just as a statement, no negative outcome should happen but if that is your fear, I wouldn't want you to put yourself in that position, but I think that is an over reaction to the matter. As I said I never thought negativity would come from opinions but because I was the only one I guess it did too bad you couldn't give your feed back during the process not that it make the outcome what I'd prefer, I just would have felt better about the whole thing. 01:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: 01:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Codex Transformers I think the codextransformers is the last transformer/infobox not upgraded to the new style, I just did my skill/spell/talent and my Specialization ones tonight (and did objectinfobox and classinfo box while I was at it), I forgot all about it, lol. If you don't have time or need help or anything just holler. 08:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 17:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Away We Go! Hey! Welcome back. You were missed! Don't worry about taking off. After all, this isn't supposed to feel like work :) -- 19:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yay I second the welcoming back! Here are the major points of interest *'Spoilers' :I didn't changeover Captured, but figured I wouldn't revert until a policy was nutted out and here's what I put together as a policy statement: ::"The Dragon Age wiki does not always use spoiler warnings when plot information is revealed. This is because we expect our readers understand that, for example, a walkthrough section, will indeed contain a walkthrough of any given quest. Instead, we use spoilers where there is a risk of readers encountering information that they aren't expecting. For example, many character's backgrounds, rather than containing generic information, contains information that is not revealed well into the game." :It sounds like we are on the same page. *'Location standards' :Myself and Hollowness have been trying to decide on the ideal format for all the different location types. I think we're just about there, see the current discussion under Comments in Forum:Locations: Icons, infoboxes and stuff. *'New approval templates' :After much discussion a new approval template has been agreed upon in Forum:Approval. I think it's just about ready to be implemented. :That's the biggies I'm aware of and I shall be looking forward to starting up Project Genitivi with you . 23:53, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Zoev, since the forum post is such a long mess you might want to check out Template:Approval/doc as that displays the current iteration. The items still under discussion: Icon size (suggested to be smaller) & improved icons (suggested to improve resolution & colour profile). Feel free to chime in! Jmjimmy 00:22, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Codex Err, did something happen to the Codex templates? Codex Entry: Aravels, CodexConditionalSection, seems to be broken. 03:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I took care of it for you by adding to Template:CodexInfoBox. I also noticed that you have some small problems with spacing. There's a few reason that's happening - primarily related to new lines/carriage returns that are around the template. :You can also eliminate it by starting and ending your templates with onlyinclude tags. That way, anything within those tags will be included, and all the blank spaces will not. -- 04:51, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Approval What's your opinion on the Forum:Approval approval templates that are being worked on? I like the concept. But, I feel like there's something kind of messy about it. I can't put my finger on it - is there too many styles? Or is the companion pictures with +/- in it inherently ugly? Do me a favor. Sit back and look at it for a while and send me the first thoughts that come to your mind. -- 20:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you unlock CreatureInfoBox, I decided to make a transformer, it might be needed more along the road and I plan to use a template style on it once I sort out a few things. If you know what changes there is cool but one you might not know I need is the removal of icon on the CreatureInfoBox so I can have a similar icon trick that I currently have for QuestTransformer/QuestInfobox. Any questions lemme, know you can lock it after I am done or do the changes yourself up to you. 10:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect thanks , what do you think: :: , icon to represent creatures/enemies :I just need to do something similar for characterinfobox (I already asked Tierrie to unlock for me) for to be used for characters, then I'll update all the transformers 00:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I actually come here from the Call of Duty Wiki. Our site compared to yours, were the noobs of the Wiki world. Also, do you know the answer to my question? Slowrider7 17:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism/extremely bad manners Hi there, http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.107.167.149 Look, I'm 100% positive you have a lot of more pressing concerns, and I surely do not expect you to review religiously each and every new edit to the wiki, but thanking this guy for his contribution was, well... :) Of course, I suspect greeting messages are generated automatically, but still: maybe he just got the (obviously wrong) idea that you endorse this style of destructive editing. IN 04:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :No problem :) In fact, Loleil warned him, so I trust he'll refrain from destructive edits w/ offensive commentary in the future. IN 13:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Creature Abilities I am still working on this, I just am taking my time because of the information research needed and I don't want to duplicate or make mistakes. But I came to a hiccup, now I am going through by creature Arcane Horror mostly done, types and th spells they use, with creature most of the spells they use are the same as the spells the mages use so I am not re-inputting that (it can be piggy backed) and only a few creature specific spells not available to mages, (ie Spirit Blast). But I noticed and this is the snag, that some one has added some partial tooltip info which is same info I see and all so it is correct but I myself and I am not adding it to the creature, ref. Arcane_Horror#Abilities (I replaced the partial info there since mine was more detailed) but in a situation like Revenant#Skills, which I started to work on since it is some what related to Arcane Horrors, (there additional Conditions and Use Chance %), I am tempted to remove it because since I am adding all abilities for creatures and enemies, adding Conditions and Use Chance % sees like over kill and in most cases I am adding more spells and abilities just not the further details, to keep the same theme across all creatures. Having and not having, this extra info, is debatable, I don't want to take away information but keeping theme and in the long run adding more information just not the same information. I am just stumped. I mean Partial Info from before (some of it wrong) and Full List of types and their spells/abilities. What do you think? 10:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :k, cool, I was just a little worried I might get told off that tho the information was partial it was information and true. I mean like you said unless it is an elite boss do you really need to know more than the list of abilities. Is knowing the conditions and % really important for a creature with four abilties or if it has over ten posible abilities if it has types when they are usually only normal and leuitenant ranks? When I get to elite bosses if they have a strategy page I won't mind doing the detailed info but just every creature is not my priority atm, creating the ability pages, adding the abilities to the creature page and if applicable divide into types etc. That is what I am gonna be worrying about. Forgive this message for it was written my phone and may be poorly written ~(0_o)~ 13:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mad Hermit Hi, There seems to be an error with the page and the graphics. Could it be my browser? Thanks--Nihungwarrior 14:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC)-- 14:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Alistair Image I upgraded a picture you uploaded on to the site (Alistair) and since I had a few versions of it with him in different armor I uploaded 2 versions (one just like yours and the other his original splintmail armor), anyways there is 2 choices and both 1,680×1,050 decent quality, so you can pick which you like since your the original uploader, I thought, I mention it 07:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Bye Well this went to far, if I did cause you grievous over the approval thing, know I had no intent of that. And this agressor started another fight with me and Tierrie only told me off and this guy moved templates after th heated discussion to upset me but Tierrie can say is I am just passive aggressive and self-victimizing (it really hurt, especially after this guys attack on me). I can't have this, I'l try to finish up the creature thing for you be for I go and I am sorry, Tierrie said, that I was harassing you and had no idea that it was perceive like that, don't feel bad and remember I had fun with ya. bye :) 11:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Dialogue Approval/Dissaproval Options on Characters pages seemed to have changed for the worse? It seems the approval/dissapproval ratings have been edited out or something. I remember there being much more information on each dialogue comments effect. Now it seems there are hardly any and also seems the format has changed. I'm wondering if someone edited and messed it up or what?Formoso88 05:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Character icons Hey Zoev, not sure if you still check here, but I'm trying to clean up the unused images and I came across all your little character icons. If I remember correctly they were going to be used for the codex entries, until it was decided just to use the generic codex entry. If that's right it should be okay to be deleted, on the off chance you have other plans let me know . 09:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hey Zeov! I am writing because we are trimming down on the inactive admin list. You've been gone for a while and it looks like you're busy with other stuff. If you do come back for Dragon Age 2, drop by one the forums and we'll be glad to put you back on the admin track. Cheers! -- 00:27, October 29, 2010 (UTC) hi! hi! I'm new to this wiki so do you think you could give me some tips about getting around? =D thanks! Newgirl101 (talk) 03:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC)Newgirl101